The invention relates to a dialogue system for a motor vehicle. The dialogue system includes a plurality of control keys, at least one of which can be assigned a function from a predefined set of functions in such a manner to execute the function upon actuation of the control key.
The term “dialogue system” as used herein is equivalent to a multifunctional operating device for motor vehicles including a menu, video screen, and one or more operator controls.
A dialogue system of the above mentioned type is known, for example, from DE 10 2004 058 954 A1. The control keys of a dialogue system can usually be assigned variables, such as navigation destinations, telephone numbers, radio transmitters and/or audio sources. These particular assignment variables (e.g., navigation destinations, telephone numbers and/or radio transmitters) can represent a parameter of a function that is to be executed. For example, when a control key assigned to a navigation destination is actuated, a route guidance (e.g., function) to the navigation destination (e.g., parameter) is supposed to be initiated. Depending on the technical implementation of a conventional dialogue system, a control key can be assigned only the parameter, and the suitable function is determined by means of the category of the parameter when the control key (for example, route guidance in the case of a navigation destination) is actuated, or both the function and the parameter are assigned to the control key. Moreover, dialogue systems in which a control key is assigned only one such parameter by means of information technology must be included in the aforementioned genre, insofar as owing to the category of the parameter they are effectively also assigned a function that is suitable for utilizing said parameter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dialogue system, which allows at least one additional advantageous type of assignment of a control key.
This object is realized with a dialogue system including a plurality of control keys, wherein a function from a predefined set of functions may be assigned to at least one control key. The control key can be configured as a master function during the execution of which the current value of a subordinate function that correlates with at least one state of the motor vehicle is determined and the subordinate function is executed as a function of the current value. Advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention are apparent as described herein.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least one current parameter that relates to the motor vehicle required for execution of the control keys of the dialogue system and/or at least one control key of the dialogue system to be assigned functions may be determined prior to execution. In particular, many functions that are popular with motor vehicle users and that are often used depend on the current position of the motor vehicle. The invention allows one control key to be assigned such functions. For example, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a control key can be assigned a function to search for parking spaces in a defined area around the current position of the motor vehicle.
According to the invention, at least one of the functions which can be assigned to a control key is configured as a master function. During the execution of the master function the value of at least one parameter of a subordinate function that correlates with at least one state of the motor vehicle is determined prior to executing the subordinate function as a function of the parameter.
Determining the at least one parameter value can eliminate, to some extent, the concept induced drawback of having functions, whose execution requires that at least one current value of a parameters relating to the motor vehicle be known, as compared to functions that are not characterized by such current status requirements. Executing the subordinate function as a function of the previously determined parameter value, allows the dialogue system to ultimately fulfill the operator's expectations, that is, to execute the command issued from his viewpoint by depressing a single key.
The inventive structure of giving a first master function priority over a second subordinate function makes it possible for the user to trigger at least two operations of the dialogue system with a single key stroke. One function can determine the parameter value, and another function can execute the subordinate function on the basis of the previously determined parameter value.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the parameter correlates to a state of the motor vehicle and is the absolute position of the motor vehicle. The current value of the parameter is determined by the dialogue system. Many useful functions for informing the driver of a motor vehicle can depend on the current position of the motor vehicle.
According to another embodiment of the invention, on executing the master function, the determination of the absolute position of the motor vehicle is totally re-initiated and is carried out on the basis of suitable sensors.
In contrast, in another embodiment of the invention provides that the determination of the absolute position of the motor vehicle is carried out by accessing only a parameter value that already exists in the motor vehicle and that provides and/or characterizes the current absolute position of the motor vehicle. For example, in many motor vehicles that are equipped with a navigation system, the absolute position of the motor vehicle is determined on a continuous basis in any event at least when the navigation system is activated. Accordingly, determination of the absolute position of the motor vehicle in the case of the invention can be directed to accessing a result of absolute position data determined by the navigation system or a derivative of the result.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, another motor vehicle device may be provided, for example a navigation system or a location finding system, to carry out a determination of the absolute position of the motor vehicle in order to then use the result of this determination.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the subordinate function is defined as a search in electronic map data for at least one special destination in a defined area around the absolute position of the motor vehicle. For example, a search can be conducted for parking spaces in a defined area around the absolute position of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the possibility of assigning a search to a control key for restaurants, hotels, gas stations and/or places of interest in a defined area around the absolute position of the motor vehicle should also be regarded as advantageous.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the subordinate function can be executed as a function of the value of at least one additional parameter. In particular, the additional parameter can be a parameter that is designed as the characteristic quantity of a limited area around the current position of the motor vehicle. For example, a parameter may relate to the radius of a circle. This further development of the invention provides, in addition to the flexibility in the execution of the function with respect to the current position of the motor vehicle, flexibility with respect to the value of at least one additional parameter.
This flexibility can be made useful to the operator in that the dialogue system is designed in such a manner that a value of at least one additional parameter can be adjusted by the operator, and the operator-adjusted value can be assigned to the master function and/or the control key in such a way that the value is available on actuation of the control key for executing the subordinate function. Thus, the value of the additional parameter does not have to be retrieved by the operator himself upon every actuation of the control key. Rather the actuation of the control key retrieves instantaneously the result desired by the operator because only the value provided by the aforementioned assignment is used. Nevertheless, in principle the operator has the option of modifying the value of the parameter and, as a result, adapting it to his needs and/or desires.
The adjustment of the parameter value by the operator can be carried out based on a menu, for example, preferably within a hierarchical menu structure, with which the operator interacts by way of a multifunctional operating element which can be designed as a rotary and/or pressure actuator.
Assignment of the operator-adjusted value to the master function can be performed, for example, automatically by the dialogue system, in that when the control key is assigned the master function (which can be done in a manner known from the prior art by means of a long key stroke or a dedicated configuration menu), the current (e.g., menu based) adjusted value of the additional parameter is determined, and the result of this determination is assigned to the master function as the input variable that is to be utilized during execution.
Assignment of the operator-adjusted value to the control key can be performed, for example, automatically by the dialogue system, in that when the control key is assigned the master function, the current adjusted value of the additional parameter is determined, and the result of this determination is assigned to the control key in addition to the master function. For example, a pointer to the master function and the value of the parameter can be stored jointly in the corresponding location of a memory unit.
Preferably the parameter value, which was assigned to the master function and/or the control key in accordance with, or in a similar manner to, one of the aforementioned embodiments, remains unchanged even if the value of the additional parameter is changed by the operator at a later date. Thus, the master function and/or the control key remains at the value of the additional parameter at the point in time at which the control key is assigned the master function. This feature offers the operator the advantage that actuating the control key, independently of the subsequent (for example, menu based) changes of the additional parameter, always has the same consequence. If the operator wants to execute the subordinate function using a different value of the additional parameter, this may be achieved, if assisted by the dialogue system, on the basis of a menu or by reassigning the control key accordingly.
The invention can be implemented to advantageously allow for designing the dialogue system in such a way that the current assignment of the control key can be indicated in response to an operator request. Therefore, the request operation can inform the operator, which is and/or would be the consequence of actuating the control key.
The request operation can include, for example, softly touching the control key, gently tapping the control key, motion of the operator's hand near the control key, and if the dialogue system is capable of detecting such a contact, gentle tapping and/or a similar approach.
In another embodiment of the invention, the operator can advantageously interact with a control key, which is assigned the master function, according to the following. In response to a first request operation of an operator, a description of the master function is displayed. For example, for this purpose display output may be the text: “Search for gas stations in the area.” In response to an additional second request operation of an operator, the value of the aforementioned at least one additional parameter is displayed. Display of the at least one additional parameter can occur preferably either in conjunction with a description of the master function, for example, “Search for gas stations in the area, radius of the search: 5 km” or in conjunction with a designation of the subordinate function, for example, “Search for gas stations in a radius of 5 km around the current position.”
Touching the control key can relate to the first request operation and maintaining contact over a defined period of time, for example, two seconds, can relate to the second request operation.
Preferably, functions of the predefined set of functions that can be assigned to the control key are organized in a hierarchical menu structure and can be triggered by selection via a multifunctional operating element. The multifunctional operating element can be designed as one of a rotary and/or pressure actuator.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.